a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile repairing tool, and more particularly to a mounting tool for an axle lock nut. The mounting tool is used to position the axle lock nut on an automobile axle.
b) Description of the Prior Art
An axle lock nut that is screwed at an automobile axle to position a brake structure is disclosed in FIG. 1. The axle lock nut 1 is constituted primarily by a body 11. An end of the body 11 is protruded axially with a collar 12, and the other end is connected with a gasket 13. As shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, the axle lock nut 1 is screwed at an automobile axle 2 to position a brake device 3 that is disposed on the axle 2; whereas, an outer rim of the axle 2 is concaved with a groove 21 along the long axis of the axle 2. When the axle lock nut 1 is mounted on the axle 2, the body 11 is screwed at the axle 2 until being positioned, and then a working end of a flathead screwdriver is abutted at an outer rim of the collar 12, followed by knocking a handle of the screwdriver with a hammer, which forces the collar 12 to be locally deformed plastically that the collar 12 can be latched into the groove 21 (as shown in FIG. 3). Accordingly, the axle lock nut 1 and the axle 2 cannot rotate with respect to each other, and the axle lock nut 1 can be mounted and positioned on the axle 2.
When the flathead screwdriver is abutted at the outer rim of the collar 12, an edge at a straight tail end of the working end of the screwdriver is abutted at the collar 12. Therefore, when the handle of the screwdriver is knocked by the hammer, the working end of the screwdriver can slide easily, which decreases the reliability of operation for suppressing and deforming the collar 12. Furthermore, if the abovementioned sliding phenomenon allows the working end of the screwdriver to slide from a surface of the collar 12, the collar 12 cannot be deformed and the screwdriver that slides from the surface of the collar 12 can even touch mistakenly a neighboring part to damage that part. For example, if the working end of the screwdriver slides from the surface of the collar 12 and then knocks the axle 2, the threads of the axle 2 can be damaged.